merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire spell
A fire spell is an incantation used to magically conjure flames, to control fire or to make a flame grow. These spells are very powerful, for they control the most important of the four elements, fire, pure energy at its most powerful and terrible state. Merlin has shown to have a certain aptitude for fire spells. He's often used these kind of enchantments and has demonstrated his great power through them. The known fire spells have been used in these occasions: *'Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan' 'se wiðere', used by Merlin to defeat the Afanc. This spell combined the elements of fire and wind (The Mark of Nimueh). *Non-verbally, by Edwin, to light a candle while he was arranging his instruments for alchemy (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Forbærne yfel', used by Edwin. After having thrown Gaius against a wall, he conjured a circle of fire around him. The flames disappeared when Edwin was killed (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Forbearnan firgenholt', used by Merlin to make a big branch fall onto a bandit (The Gates of Avalon). *'Leohtbora', used by Merlin to light a torch in the stairwell leading into the burial vault below Camelot (Excalibur). *'Cume her fyrbryne', used by Merlin when he tried to kill the Black Knight using his mortal magic, conjuring a line of fire from his feet that travelled along the ground to consume the knight. Anyway the spell failed for the wraith could only be killed by a sword begotten into the Dragon's breath'' (Excalibur). *'Bærne', used by Merlin to start a blaze that trapped Kanen's brigands (The Moment of Truth). *'Ástríce', used by Merlin during his magical fight with Nimueh. The young warlock cast this blast of magical energy stretching out his hand. Anyway, Nimueh was able to deflect this attack with her bare hand, being a powerful High Priestess of the Old Religion (Le Morte d'Arthur). *'Forbærne! Ácwele!, used by Nimueh to send fire balls against Merlin (Le Morte d'Arthur). *'''Forbearnan firgenholt, used by Merlin to make the fire in a torch grow to distract some guards. This could also be the spell Morgana accidentally enchanted in her mind that made the flame (which she also lit) of the candle in her chambers grow (The Nightmare Begins). *'Forbearnan', used by Merlin to lit a fire to keep himself warm while in the woods (The Nightmare Begins). Merlin used again this spell in several occasions: as a heat spell (The Witchfinder), to block the path with a wave of fire and thus burning several of Cenred's men alive during the Great Battle for Camelot (The Tears of Uther Pendragon) and to conjure a flame on his hand to reveal his powers to Gilli (The Sorcerer's Shadow). *'Gar onbærne', used by Merlin to set a bandit's spear on fire and thus making him fall from the tree he was hiding on ('The Sins of the Father). *'Bryne, used by the young warlock to light a torch. In this episode Merlin was also able to light several candles, just by moving his hand (The Lady of the Lake). *'Hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehan', used by Merlin to make the flames of he candles he had lit fly, to amuse Freya (The Lady of the Lake). *'Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst', used by Merlin to set the boat, in which he had laid Freya's body, on fire (The Lady of the Lake). *Non-verbally, used by Trickler to amaze the court spitting fire out of his mouth (without revealing his powers) (Sweet Dreams). *Non-verbally, used by Trickler to light a candle while he was preparing a love potion (Sweet Dreams). *Non-verbally, used by Morgause to conjured a column of fire to kill Arthur. This spell probably combined the powers of Fire and Wind, because a strong air current could be heard (The Castle of Fyrien). *'Miere torr sweoloþhat', used by Merlin to blow Morgause's fire wall off. The explosion caused all those who were in the room to be blasted away, and the ceiling over Morgause's and Cenred's heads collapsed (The Castle of Fyrien). *Non-verbally, used by Morgana to set the "magical gift" (some kind of ashes, maybe from a phoenix) contained in a metal box on fire. This allowed her to activate the Phoenix Eye she had given to Arthur (The Eye of the Phoenix). *Non-verbally, by Morgause to light a torch for Morgana while telepathically calling her sister. The High Priestess cast this spell from afar, because she was in a secret room high up in the castle (Queen of Hearts). *'Intend lig, intend lig', used by Merlin, under the effect of an ageing spell, to make the fire of the pyre he was led to grow, consuming it in a massive fire ball (Queen of Hearts). *'Forbærne æltæwelice', used by Merlin to set some ropes on fire to escape from the slave trader Jarl (The Coming of Arthur). *'Bæl on bryne', used twice by Merlin to set pieces of wood on fire (The Darkest Hour). *'Ontende þisne wyrm þæt he licgeþ unastyred a butan ende', by Dragoon. Merlin, while resting after having defeated Morgana in a magical battle, made a simple hand gesture and started a fire, in which he threw the Fomorroh while enchanting it, so that it couldn't grow again (A Servant of Two Masters). *'Ligfyr onbærne swiþe', cast by Alator of the Catha, High Priest of the Old Religion, to creat a ring of fire around the altar on which Gaius was lying, so that he could perform the magical mental torture (The Secret Sharer). *'Acwence þa bælblyse', used by Gaius when he tried to resist Alator's torture. This spell allowed him to temporarily extinguish the fire (The Secret Sharer). *'Fyr wiþere', by Alator to vanquish the effects of Gaius' spell and strengthen his mental torture (The Secret Sharer). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to re-light the torches that Lamia had put out with her magic, while leading the Knights to her lair (Lamia). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to set the boat, in which he had laid Sir Lancelot's body, on fire (Lancelot Du Lac). Gallery Merlin103 1898.jpg|Merlin destroys the Afanc. Merlin106 1782.jpg|Edwin creates a circle of flames around Gaius. Merlin109 0859.jpg|Merlin tries to kill the Black Knight. Merlin113 1891.jpg|Merlin attacks Nimueh with a fire spell. Merlin113 1892.jpg|Nimueh, being High Priestess of the Old Religion, is able to deflect the spell with her hand. Merlin113 1899.jpg|Nimueh sends against Merlin a fire ball. Merlin203 0080.jpg|Morgana accidentally sets her room on fire. Merlin203 1011.jpg|Merlin distracts the guards with a fire spell. Merlin208 0965.jpg|Merlin sets a spear on fire. Merlin209 0527.jpg|Merlin makes some flames fly. Merlin210 0282.jpg|Trickler casts a fire spell to amaze the court. Merlin302 1853.jpg|Merlin blocks the path with fire. Merlin307 2568.jpg|Morgause's fire spell, that Merlin was able to stop. Merlin308 1287.jpg|Morgana sets the "gift" on fire with her magic. merlin310_0191.jpg|Morgause lights a torch for Morgana. Merlin310 2437.jpg|Dragoon The Great escapes with the help of a fire spell. Merlin312 0982.jpg|Merlin sets some ropes on fire. 597-Evangeline.jpg|Merlin uses the power of Fire to kill the Fomorroh. Alator Gaius fire s04e07.png|Alator of the Catha uses the power of Fire to mentally torture Gaius. 259-Evangeline.jpg|Gaius tries to extinguish the fire. Category:Magic Category:Spells